Softly, as I leave you
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Los años pueden pasar, pero hay cicatrices que no se borran, menos aún, cuando lo que la provocó persiste en el tiempo y siempre lo hará. Elvis Presley/Alfred. Yaoi. Contenido maduro.


Título: Softly, as I leave you (Suavemente, mientras te dejo)  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: Elvis Presley/Alfred  
Rating: NC-17  
Género: Romance, Angst leve  
Palabras: 1800~  
Summary: Los años pueden pasar, pero hay cicatrices que no se borran, menos aún, cuando lo que la provocó persiste en el tiempo y siempre lo hará.  
Beteo: Kaiserin-t  
NdA: De regalo atrasadísimo para y también dedicado para que estaba interesada en leer que salía de esto. El título es de una canción que el personaje interpretó meses antes de morir y que pertenecía a Frank Sinatra. No creo que el fic le haga justicia a todo lo que podría haber escrito, pero quién sabe si escribo una continuación/side-fic?

* * *

Era un nuevo aniversario de su muerte y el dolor que eso le había provocado se sentía como una herida que recién estaba empezando a sanar, cuando la piel está sensible después de perder una costra.

Cada año era algo similar, variados documentales sobre su vida y una repetición de las películas que llegó a filmar, haciendo que su estómago se llenara de nostalgia y pena por su pérdida. Y cada año se sentaba en el porche para recordar todos los momentos con él.

La primera vez que lo vio, luego de semanas escuchando sus canciones en cada radioemisora de la nación, hizo que un escalofrío de emoción lo recorriera, al verlo contoneando las caderas de _esa_ manera en televisión. Podía sentir la excitación de las mujeres y el enojo de los hombres, los susurros sobre la falta de decoro y la admiración que empezaba a crecer en torno al joven cantante.

Las llamadas de los otros países para preguntarle sobre él tampoco se hicieron esperar... la voz de Arthur había sonado, incluso, escandalizada con toda la situación y le había pedido que controlara un poco mejor al muchacho. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacer algo así, si lo que todos estaban esperando, era ver la siguiente vez que saldría en televisión y mirarlo moverse de forma tan explícita?

Desde ese momento, no quiso perderle la pista, sonriendo cada vez que aparecía en televisión y yendo a verlo varias veces en vivo. Hasta el momento en que lo llamaron a enrolarse en la armada.

Pidiéndole permiso a su jefe, estuvo presente mientras realizaba el juramento a la bandera, algo cálido encendiéndose en su interior al verlo prometiendo protegerlo.

Fue durante ese periodo, en que más se dedicó a viajar a Alemania, no perdiéndose la oportunidad de verlo desde cerca y disfrutar de las pequeñas actuaciones que hacía para sus compañeros de pelotón.

Pero no fue hasta una de sus visitas a los burdeles en Francia, que pudo hablarle por fin.

La _única _vez que lo haría.

Francis logró darle los ánimos para que se le acercara —en forma de buenos vinos— y lo instruyó para que no hablara sobre Superman ni ninguno de los superhéroes que abundaban en los comics de su país. Y aunque no podía evitar tener algo de miedo, viendo a las famosas bailarinas del Can-Can de París darle prácticamente un show personal, se atrevió a acercarse a él en un par de zancadas.

—Hi —había saludado, sentándose junto a él, y dándole una gran sonrisa... de esas que a Arthur ponían nervioso. El chico apenas lo miró un momento, reconociéndolo brevemente como el joven que a veces iba a la base a verlos entrenar.

—Hola —respondió, tomando nuevamente de su vaso, y devolviéndole la sonrisa tentativamente.

En unos minutos de charla, logró hacerlo conversar con él como si fueran amigos desde siempre, alegrándolo con su forma de ser tan "americana", como le susurró entre los sorbos de vino que aumentaban a cada momento.

—Eres como estar en casa —murmuró él luego de un par de horas, inclinándose hacia su oído—. Echo de menos mi casa.

El roce tibio de la respiración del cantante lo hizo estremecerse, sintiendo la piel de su cuello erizarse bajo las palabras.

Nunca pudo tener en claro cómo, ni cuántos vasos de vino fueron necesarios para que llegaran a un pequeño dormitorio sobre el escenario, y cayeran en una mezcla de brazos y lenguas sobre la única cama en el lugar.

Sus manos le habían sacado el traje de soldado que usaban cuando salían de visita, tratando de abarcar todo ese pecho endurecido bajo el ejercicio militar, pequeñas cicatrices que sus dedos adoraban, mientras su boca tomaba esos labios suaves, recorriéndolos por completo, grabando cada suspiro del cantante en su mente.

—My God —susurró sorprendido, cuando el moreno lo volteó, dejándolo bajo él.

—Así está mejor —murmuró, inclinándose a besarlo, al mismo tiempo que lograba quitarle la camisa.

Un gemido quedo dejó sus labios, al sentir sus dedos hábiles apretar sus pezones, y una de sus manos tomar su erección por sobre sus pantalones, manejándolo como si fuera su propia guitarra, logrando distintos sonidos con cada toque.

—Eres lindo —farfulló Elvis, antes de quitarle los anteojos, inclinándose a besarlo con fuerza, tomando todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle.

Fue en ese instante en que Alfred supo que el cantante, que Elvis Presley, había conquistado a la nación.

Rindiéndose bajo el ataque del moreno, se permitió disfrutar de él, la única noche que podría hacerlo.

Separando ligeramente las piernas, pudo sentir el encaje perfecto de ambas caderas y el roce de la erección de Elvis contra la suya propia.

—Just take me —jadeó Alfred, luchando contra el atisbo de vergüenza que se asomaba en sus mejillas, al pedir tan directo lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

Asintiendo ligeramente, Elvis se inclinó hasta besar los labios entreabiertos del rubio, peleando por abrir la cremallera de ambos pantalones, gimiendo con fuerza al tomar en su puño ambas erecciones, bombeándolas al mismo tiempo, dejando que su intuición lo guiara en lo que debía hacer.

Podía sentir su cabeza dar vueltas producto del placer y el alcohol en su sangre, la sensación de la polla del moreno frotándose contra la suya hacía que su corazón latiese con fuerza y que la misma sangre que lo intoxicaba de goce resonara en sus oídos, opacando el ruido del can-can y los bailes en el escenario bajo ellos, ocultando todo, excepto las respiraciones agitadas y los pequeños gemidos que el cantante dejaba escapar encima de él.

Susurrándole instrucciones, le dijo como prepararlo para lo que iba a seguir. Podría haber llorado del placer al sentir uno de los dedos callosos de Elvis deslizarse en su interior, agradecido de una botella de crema abandonada sobre los cobertores de la cama que había servido de lubricante, y un sonoro quejido había dejado sus labios al sentir el roce de la falange sobre su próstata, asustando al moreno.

—¿Te dañé? —preguntó, la preocupación latente en su voz, apenas velada por el deseo.

—No, no... go with it —alentó, moviendo sus caderas contra la mano en su entrada, anhelando que volviera a tocar ese punto.

Cuando por fin la cabeza de la erección del moreno se abrió paso en su interior, cada pensamiento en su mente se desvaneció, demasiado lejos para que lo que no fuera Elvis y los movimientos tímidos de sus caderas.

—Please —murmuró, lamiendo las pequeñas gotas de sudor que perlaban el cuello del cantante, enredando sus piernas en la cintura del moreno, intentando acelerar el ritmo que llevaba.

Podría no ser el mejor sexo de su vida, pero saber que era con el hombre que había deseado por años, suplía cualquier falta de conocimiento.

—Oh, fuck —los gemidos de Elvis aumentaban de volumen, resonando con fuerza en el pequeño dormitorio, acelerando cada estocada contra su entrada, sintiendo el orgasmo formarse en su vientre, apretando sus bolas, demasiados estímulos como para poder resistir más.

—Dios —gruñó Elvis, corriéndose con fuerza, embistiendo erráticamente al rubio, antes de dejarse caer sobre él.

Deslizando una mano, tomó la erección de Alfred, ayudándolo a terminar con un par de movimientos, llenándose del semen del rubio.

—De verdad... eres como mi hogar —murmuró cansadamente el cantante, acomodando su rostro sobre el cuello del otro.

~.~

Al día siguiente, tomó un vuelo directo a casa.

No podía permitir que algo como eso se repitiera, ni intentar ponerse en contacto nuevamente con él. Y haciéndose una promesa, juró no volver a verlo con vida, nunca más. Aunque la imagen del moreno durmiendo sobre la pequeña cama apareciera en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos y que al quedarse en silencio, los gemidos del cantante resonaran en sus oídos.

Semanas después fue la muerte de su madre, y recordando la única vez que conversaron, supuso lo mal que estaría, cuando la mitad de la noche juntos había transcurrido en lo mucho que quería a la mujer. La tentación de visitarlo era grande, pero tuvo la suerte de que su jefe lo enviara a una reunión en Vietnam, distrayéndolo de cualquier pensamiento sobre él.

Daba gracias que durante el tiempo en que Elvis profundizó su relación con Priscilla, él estaba atareado ayudando a su jefe de turno —John*—con los problemas de política exterior, y luego su muerte, que fue un golpe duro... tanto o más que los que había experimentado a lo largo de los siglos. También fue afortunado, en cierto sentido, que cuando el cantante se casó con la joven, Lyndon* lo llenara de trabajo con la guerra de Vietnam y todas las rencillas que estaba generando con el resto de los países.

_Afortunado..._

Los años se sucedieron rápidamente, en una niebla de conciertos y actuaciones en programas, cada vez logrando más éxitos y formando su familia junto a Priscila y la pequeña Lisa. Había momentos en que resentía su decisión de alejarse... pero sabía que no podía volver a intervenir de ese modo, incluso si el cantante se había divorciado de su mujer. Ni siquiera había querido presentarse en el concierto en Hawaii, sabiendo que la seducción de acercarse sólo un momento sería mucha. Aún podía ver la manera en que la pequeña Hawaii se había reído alegre y excitada, cuando el _Rey_ la había visitado, y las fotos que le había llevado de él vistiendo los coloridos collares de flores, sin saber el daño que le causaba.*

Luego del divorcio, la depresión y la lenta decadencia fueron la comidilla de los tabloides, tentándolo cada noche a ir a Las Vegas y verlo... acercarse y ayudarlo, pero esa promesa de no caer nuevamente bajo su hechizo lo frenaba.

No fue hasta que el dolor de su nación, ese dolor perforante en su pecho, le dijo que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Hordas de fans se habían juntado fuera de la mansión en Graceland, para llorar la muerte del cantante.

Y cada imagen transmitida por la televisión no hacía sino aumentar su culpabilidad. Tal vez debería haberse olvidado de su promesa y verlo nuevamente, hacerle ver lo mucho que América lo quería... _que lo amaba_.

El día de su funeral, se presentó silenciosamente, una vez que las cámaras se hubiesen retirado y que la policía hubiera forzado a marcharse a las fans desconsoladas.

Llevaba una simple rosa en la mano, sintiendo el tallo enterrarse en su palma, tan duro que rompió la piel, pequeñas gotas de sangre deslizándose entre sus dedos.

Dejándola sobre la lápida, susurró un bajo: "_Farewell_", sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos y un gemido de dolor atorarse en su garganta.

Habían pasado treinta y dos años, y estirando la mano, aún podía ver la fina herida sobre su palma, casi invisible, pero que él sabía estaba ahí.

Y que difícilmente iba a desaparecer alguna vez.

* * *

*John es John F. Kennedy, presidente del periodo 1961-1963 hasta su muerte. En el 62' Priscilla fue a vivir cerca de Elvis, y durante ese mismo año fue la conocida "Crisis de los Misiles de Cuba".

*Lyndon es Lyndon Johnson, presidente desde 1963-1969, durante este periodo fue la Guerra de Vietnam y variadas invasiones y apoyos de la CIA en distintas guerras, como en Grecia, Israel, Indonesia, etc.

*Hablo de Hawaii como si fuera otro país, dado que Hawaii se hizo estado de EU durante el año 59' y es reciente, además en el fandom de latin_hetalia se da una situación similar con Chile y Isla de Pascua, y fue durante el año 73' su concierto "Aloha from Hawaii"

* * *

Bien, espero que les guste ;)

Besos!!


End file.
